


As Much Privacy As We're Gonna Get

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From World's End Boyfriend, takes place the night after Sophia sneaks out to go on the supply run with Daryl and T-Dog. Maggie and Andrea try to have some privacy, but are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Much Privacy As We're Gonna Get

“I still say we should go to the barn.” Andrea grumbled as she kicked off her boots and pulled off her pants.

Maggie grabbed her from behind, licking her neck to distract her from the thought. “It's fine here.”

“Yeah, but what if I wanna make you lose it?” Andrea pulled the younger woman around to face her and pressed up against her, her hands grabbing on the brunette's ass. “You have no idea how badly I wanna make you scream.” 

“What makes you think you can do that?” Maggie grinned at the older woman's cockiness. 

“Oh-ho, give me the chance and I'll show you, pretty girl.” The blonde squeezed Maggie's firm behind. “Although I don't have all the necessary tools.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Maggie slid to the floor of the tent, dragging the older woman down with her. “And what the hell do you mean by 'necessary tools'?”

“Just some things that make it more interesting.” Andrea pulled off the tank top that the brunette had on, and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She let it fall down Maggie's shoulders and off of her chest before pulling it off of her, and going in for a sucking, biting kiss on one of her sweet breasts. 

“Mmm, you manage to do it fine on your own.” The younger woman slipped her hands up Andrea's shirt.

The blonde smiled against Maggie's skin, tipping her backwards onto the ground so she could straddle her. “Yeah, I know.” The brunette rolled her eyes and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down along with her underwear. “I just wish I had a strap-on or something. I miss doing it with that kind of thing.”

Maggie made a less than excited face. “I never cared for those. When I'm with a woman I don't wanna be reminded of guys.” 

“It's nothing like being with a guy. You don't have to worry about getting pregnant for one.” Andrea pulled off Maggie's jeans, flinging them aside. 

“True. It's just never been my thing.” Maggie pulled Andrea down on top of her, letting out a small groan. “God, you feel so good.” She kissed the older woman's shoulders before kissing her mouth , her lips gliding over Andrea's only to pull away and meet again in an easy manner. It felt good to luxuriate in the moment like this. The time they spent together always felt stolen. 

For Maggie, the goal was to find a way to spend time with Andrea without her father asking questions. He'd already expressed how he though she needed to be careful around these people. Even now with his attitude towards the others warmed up, there was little doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be too excited over what she had going with Andrea. The issue wasn't so much that she was another woman, but rather that she was a stranger, and wouldn't understand some of the things they had to do.

Maggie sighed, closing her eyes as the blonde's fingers found the right spot between her legs, making her spread them open. One of her hands trailed up and down her own thigh, her blunt fingernails scratching at the skin lightly. The younger woman wasn't about to say it, but Andrea didn't need anything other than her hands and tongue to make her want to scream. The other woman was cocky enough, she didn't need another reason.

“You have such a perfect pussy.” Andrea whispered leaning down to kiss the tanned column of Maggie's neck. “And it gets so wet.” She sighed and laid down next to Maggie, her fingers still working over the younger woman's clit. “So pretty.” 

The brunette nuzzled Andrea's cheek, turning onto her side and pressing her body up against the older woman's. “It's 'cause you get it wet. You get me so hot with the way you touch me.” Andrea's fingers slipped inside of her, and Maggie reached down to stroke her clit as the blonde fucked her. “And the way you look at me. And talk to me.” 

Maggie hooked one of her legs over Andrea's and slipped her free arm underneath her neck. Andrea fucked her in that position until their arms got numb and they had to shift into a more comfortable position.

“Can you do it to me from behind?” Maggie asked in between kisses, and Andrea nodded. The younger woman ended up on her hands and knees, ass in the air and head on the ground. In that position it was easier for Andrea to drive her fingers in deeper, making Maggie's body rock forward and making her push back. 

“That's my girl.” Andrea breathed out, stroking up and down the brunette's back as she fucked her. “You take it so good.”

Maggie smiled at the term. Andrea's girl. She liked that.

They were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice the footsteps outside, and were both taken by surprise by the voice that spoke outside of the tent. 

“Andrea? You there?”

Maggie let out a strangled yelp, pulling away from the older woman and grabbing the sleeping bag off of the cot to cover herself up. Andrea looked less panicked than pissed off. “Who is it? Kind of busy right now.” She spoke harshly, frustrated at the interruption.

“It's Carol.” There was a pause. “I'll come back later.”

Andrea's frown softened when she realized that it was her friend. “Hold on, I'll be out in a minute.” She grabbed her t-shirt and underwear, slipped them back on, and exited the tent to Maggie's dismay.

“What's up? You ok?” The night was cold and a slight shiver ran up the blonde's legs. She didn't care at this point if anyone else saw her in her underwear. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Dale's looking for his flashlight, he thought you might have it since you were on night watch last.” Carol tried not to let her eyes drift down to the other woman's legs, but there was no getting around it. No one had had time to shave as of late, and the cold was making the fine blonde hair on Andrea's legs stand up.

“Shit, I did take it. Hold on.” Andrea went back into the tent to grab the object. Inside the tent the mood was effectively killed for Maggie. While Andrea had been standing outside, the brunette had started getting dressed.

“What are you doing?” Andrea asked as she looked around frantically for the flashlight.

“What does it look like?” Maggie slipped on her pants and grabbed at her boots. 

“Just hold on for a second, I just need-there it is.” She pulled the flashlight from under her cot. “Let me give this to Carol and we can get back to what we were doing.” 

Maggie sighed and rubbed her brow as Andrea exited the tent again, letting in cold air. 

Andrea handed the requested object to Carol. “Here, sorry I was so snappy.”

“No, no, I get it.” Carol swallowed, her throat feeling lumpy and dry. “Tell Maggie I said hi.” Her tone however said anything but a friendly hello, and she walked off to deliver the flashlight back to Dale. 

The blonde came back in, puzzled by the bitterness that had been present in Carol's tone. Maggie had heard it too. She'd also seen the way the older woman looked at her, and how she acted towards her, and how she acted towards Andrea. She was surprised Andrea was so clueless.

“She doesn't like me.” Maggie finished lacing her boots. 

“What? That's ridiculous, Carol doesn't dislike anyone, she's too damn nice to.” Andrea looked over the younger woman. “You don't wanna finish?”

“Not in the mood anymore.” The brunette sighed. “Andrea, Carol doesn't like me because she knows about us.” 

“Why the hell would that matter to her?” The blonde sat down on her cot, disappointed at how the night was turning out.

“Oh my God. Isn't it obvious?” Maggie shook her head.

It clicked, and Andrea's jaw dropped. “No way! She's...Carol's straight!” 

“Apparently she isn't when it comes to you.” The younger woman kissed Andrea on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

Thanks to Maggie, every little bit that hadn't made sense finally did, and Andrea had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
